


Welcome to the Devildom Roleplay File

by RyokoDivinity



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity
Summary: Astaroth was brought up as Diavolo's younger sister.  This was not actually the case as a further fic that is currently being edited will show.Our roleplayers do not encourage incest of any kind. This is pure fiction and inspired by an otomeIt starts out shaky as these hadn't roleplayed together before
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Welcome to the Devildom Roleplay File

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the admins of Welcome to the Devildom (Clare, Lilo, Arcadia, Sumire, Gina and Rei) for letting us share this
> 
> Many thanks to the roleplayers of Diavolo, Astaroth, Asmodeus and Barbatos 
> 
> For more please drop by out fb Welcome to the Devildom and WTTD RPG

Asmo:  
Lounging in the private quarters of Lady Astaroth as if he completely belonged there, the avatar of lust sipped on the Demonus she had had Barbatos send up

"I haven't seen you for sooooo long where did you go without so much as a by your leave?"

He pouted at her reflection in the mirror as she fixed her hair

Asta:  
"I had to go away for a bit, I told you as soon as I could"

*Turning away from the mirror to rest her head on her arm along the back of the chair*

"Don't look at me like that you'll get wrinkles, and then I'll be sad and I'll get wrinkles"

*She holds her now empty glass out to him for a refill*

Asmo:  
Of course he obliged and made his way over, picking up the bottle as if it was the most natural thing in the world 

"I'm so lucky it was you who first found me here"

There was an edge of nostalgia to his words as his free hand stroked her hair fondly

"I would be completely lost if you were to leave for good"

Asta:  
*Her hand caught his as at slipped down to graze her cheek*

"You would survive, as I would" 

*With fingers laced their eyes met much as lovers would gaze longingly at each other. It was no lie that she loved Asmodeus, and he her*

"But I too am glad we are both here at this point in time"

*Her lips closed around the tip of his manicured thumb, a gesture shown to each other only in secret*

Asmo:  
His eyes closed at the sensual feeling of her tongue around his thumb

"And what of our dear Lord Diavolo? Will he be back any time soon?"

Despite the way in which they flirted openly in public, the pleasure they found in each others company had remained secret at her insistence. He thought it due to her status as Princess and potential heiress to the Devildom. 

Asta:  
*She knew all too well that lilt in his voice, the desperate desire to be set free upon her body, and who was she to deny it? She felt the same desperate pulling as he did*

"Diavolo will be at RAD until later, and then your wonderful eldest brother will keep him amused in his study for hours upon hours...."

Asmo:  
Music to his ears, that the demoness so much like himself would be at his disposal for hours to come

"Asta you are such a naughty thing!"

He gave her a saucy sideways glance watching as her eyes closed while tending to his thumb with her tongue, the needy moan that escaped her lips as he guided her free hand to his hip

Asta:  
"Mmmm you taste delicious as always"

*she said releasing his thumb with a kiss, the other hand caressing his hip*

"Is that the new human honey bee and yoghurt cuticle cream? Or maybe the scented nail polish from the new salon?"

Diavolo:  
Diavolo had managed to sneak his way away from the council meeting on the excuse of important matters at home. He truly wasn't lying, his important matter at home was his sister and he had to take care of her. If he was being realistic, it was more selfish if anything. 

He arrived at her door and opened it as though it were normal and walked in with his eyes cast down before looking up with the door closed. He froze in his place, but his look became predatory. 

"What's going on here dear sister?"

Asmo:  
His face so close to his princess there was no way either of them could talk themselves out it but he was going to try anyway

"Just an eyelash Lord Diavolo! Simply a stray hair I was fixing nothing more!"

Asta:  
"Brother! I thought you were busy with council matters today?"

*She gulped, knowing that whichever explanation they gave he had already made up his mind*

Diavolo:  
He growled as he slowly moved to lock the door and advance on them. 

"I had escaped to come spend time with my dear sister, but it seems she is being naughty. With the Avatar of Lust, no less."

His eyes were already blown out and showing his intentions clearly.

Asmo:  
"I-I confess! Lady Asta is too perfect for the likes of a mere sin like me... just one small taste was all it was My Lord!"

He all but cowered as he attempted to plead his case

"I cannot withstand such a delectable temptress as her!"

Asta:  
"He's nothing compared to you dear Diavolo, a frivolity, a piece for my game to control"

She dropped to her knees before him tears prickling in her eyes

"Please daddy... I didn't mean to..."

Diavolo:  
He held his tongue and decided instead to torture them by remaining silent and appearing angry. He grabbed them throwing them both on the bed and advnacing until his knees bumped theirs while they were on their backs. "Show me how sorry you are. Strip me. Now."

Asmo:  
Seeing Lucifer angry was one thing but Lord Diavolo was another thing entirely. He couldn't deny that his rough treatment was as much a turn on as it was terrifying.  
Gulping he risked a glance at Asta, who seemed almost as shocked as himself.  
He reached up to the Prince's jacket, unsure of how exactly this would play out

Asta:  
Her brother had rarely been maliciously cruel but this was completely new, she caught Asmo look at her before he started to reach for Diavolo's clothes.  
A jealousy unfelt ever before Rose like bile in her throat, even if was her best friend and sometimes lover who was garnering daddy's attention  
Sitting up quickly and elbowing Asmo out of the way with a look so murderous if it was to a human they would surely have died on the spot

"Daddy is mine!"

Her voice hissed with unconcealed anger as she turned her attention back to the belt buckle she had been working on

Diavolo:  
Diavolo smirked but decided to punish Asta first by pushing her back. 

"Uh uh love. You behave."

He summoned handcuffs into his hand before delicately securing her to the bedposts. He turned his attention to Asmo with a smug look. His magic had made the cuffs stronger against Asta. 

"Now Asmo."

Asmo:  
"I... yes my lord"

Barely concealing his excitement at seeing not just their lord and master demanding his attention but Asta in chains was enough to ignite his most carnal desires  
Taking over he unbuttoned Diavolo's shirt, sliding his feminine hands along the taught muscled chest as he removed the expensive shirt.  
He hesitated as he met his Lords penetrating eyes, wanting to offer more but unsure if his advance would be welcomed

Asta:  
"What!?"

Was all she could manage as her beloved brother bestowed the gift of disrobing to her friend.  
She struggled against her bonds, and yet the sight before her was increasingly erotic.  
She watched through gritted teeth as the hands that should never have been anywhere Diavolo, caressed his skin in her place, angry even though she would never admit to being turned on

Diavolo:  
He cast his gaze at her in a warning glare before turning back to Asmodeus. A shiver went through him at Asmodeus' touch, his right hand came up to tug him closer by pressing on his back. His left hand went to slowly rub Asta's thigh to keep in contact with her. His tone was commanding and stern as he spoke next.

"Keep going. I will tell you when to stop."

Asmo:  
Having been let off the metaphorical leash, Asmo licked his lips before going to work. Kissing and sucking his Lords chest, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. His left hand reached for the twitching length before him,stroking slowly through the fabric.  
Once his tongue reached their masters navel, both hands reached to Diavolo's perfectly muscular rear, sliding under the waistband of his boxers bringing them down as the tanned length sprung forth catching him on the chin.  
Clinging to the princes butt cheeks Asmo swirled his tongue around the slowly weeping member, interspersed with kisses until finally he opened his mouth, taking in just the tip with a groan at the taste and size.  
His own body was flushed hot with desire but he dare not go against Diavolo's wishes

Asta:  
His glared quieted her complaints as once again she was compelled to watch her brother bestow the attention due to her on Asmodeus.  
His warm hand caressing her thigh gave away the fact that he was enjoying playing with them both.  
Eyes widening as Asmo released precious daddy's cock from its confinement, taking it into his soft delicate mouth.  
She whined despite herself at the sight, both wanting to be part of the pleasure yet at the same time annoyed that it wasnt her who got the first taste.  
She flexed her fingers in their restraints, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together slightly desperate to release a modicum of the tension building at her core.  
Her mouth opening in time to Asmo's as she watched him take more of Diavolo's length into his beautiful mouth

Diavolo:  
Diavolo groaned when Asmo's lips finally came in contact with his cock, the delicate kisses and tongue swipes were maddening. Asta would usually be too impatient to prolong the teasing too long. Adjusting his position, he moved his left hand to cup and palm her pussy through the fabric. His right hand came to Asmo's back of his head and gripped his hair tightly before starting to fuck his mouth. He set a pace so that Asmo could keep up, but had it been anyone but his sister or the Avatar of Lust they eould have been overwhelmed. He growled primally as he roughly fucked the smaller demons mouth.

Asmo:  
Never in all the centuries had believed the Prince of the Devildom himself would honour him by allowing him access to his body, yet now here he was getting face fucked by Daddy supreme.  
His eyes rolled back in his head as each thrust hit the back of his throat. His non existent gag reflex coming alive for the first time in centuries at the monster cock ramming into his mouth.  
His eyes were watering with the roughness and drool dripped from his chin but he was in utter bliss with a mouthful of cock and hands full of firm ass

Asta:  
It was so unfair, being treated like second best. She wanted nothing but to have Diavolo's cock inside her and yet she was on the outside looking in.  
Raising her hips to meet his hand she pleaded with him

"Please... Daddy...."

The sight before her set her body aflame, her moistness seeping through the fabric of her panties as she couldn't draw her eyes away. Her toes curled into the sheets and her breathing became ragged as she started to lose control of herself to her desire

Diavolo:  
Diavolo was smugly smirking down at Asmo, the thought that he should have taken the Avatar of Lust as his own far before this. He took his cock like it was second nature. "Good, you take Daddy so well." At the small plea from his dear sister, he pulled Asmo off of himself and pulled him into a deep kiss. His tongue wound into his mouth with a growl while he magicked Asmo's clothes off and stared directly into his sisters eyes while kissing. He knew this would further push her along while angering her.

Asmo:  
His chin covered in saliva leaving his shirt soaking wet as it ran down his neck, he gulped air blinking rapidly to try and bring himself back to reality. No one, not even Asta had ever made him feel so willing to be at the mercy of another before.  
Without warning his breath from stolen as the larger demons mouth covered his own. He thought he heard Diavolo say something but his hearing was echoing from the lack of oxygen.  
He barely registered his clothes disappearing, his own throbbing cock weeping as it brushed against the demon prince

Asta:  
Seeing the state of Asmo and the way her brother was treating him drew a breathy moan from her, he wouldn't go further with this cruelty... would he?  
But then he used her pet name she gave him and address Asmodeus!?  
As if that wasn't enough her big brother kisses the avatar of lust with such passion, a passion she believed had been for her alone.  
And he had the audacity to stare at her, goading her.  
She knew her punishment would be bad but this was worse than death itself.  
Feeling as if her heart was being ripped out Asta turned her despair into anger.  
Clenching her jaw she struggled against the cuffs, her body writhing in frustration as she cursed them both. Her screeching could probably be heard all the way to the Celestial realm and back, but she didnt care. Daddy was meant to be hers!

Barbatos:  
Always watching, always waiting, ready to serve them at a moments notice and indulge his Lord and Ladyships every whim, the demonic butler too in the scene presented to him.  
The false wall between the passageway and Lady Asta's private rooms shifted slightly, allowing a better view.  
He knew well of the siblings love for one another, of Lady Asta's dallying with anyone or anything that took her fancy that day.  
Seeing her restrained and seemingly in agony brought a cruel twisted smirk to his lip. Finally she was getting what she deserved. A proper punishment suitable for her. He knew he couldn't afford her any affection, merely being the Butler that attended the castle.  
He watched as Lord Diavolo ravaged the petite demon, his own hand pressed against the wall to steady himself. The other released his aching cock from his pants and he quickly took to pleasuring himself. The sight of the princess shackled and desperate to be released. Oh how he had dreamed of this day... the only problem was it was His Lordship issuing the punishment, not himself. A small price to pay he thought as his hand pumped, swiping the precum leaking from the tip. Her screams and this image of she who saw him as nothing but the staff would stay with him for a long time yet

Diavolo:  
Diavolo was determined to ignore his sister until the very last moment as he reached a hand down to slowly and torturously stroke Asmos cock. His free hand went to prod at his partners rump. He slipped a finger into his ass using magic to lubricate it. Diavolo had the delicious idea to fuck Asmo over Asta, perhaps with them face to face. His sister tends to misbehave often and he felt she needed to learn patience.

Asmo:  
Hearing his bestie screaming brought him back to reality with a crash... until he felt the warmth of a large hand wrapped around his cock, moaning into the kiss his eyes fell shut again. Lacing his feminine arms around his Lords neck he thrust slightly into each stroke. He groaned loudly at the welcome intrusion in his ass pushing back wanting the single finger the brush against his spot. His body ached to be filled by the larger demon, all thoughts of Asta forgotten as he focused on his own desires

Asta:  
She was angry no doubt about that, her demon form materialised but still she couldn't release herself from her confinement.  
She dared her tail to snake it's way between her legs up to the hot wetness of her womanhood. Diavolo was otherwise engaged and she was already shackled surely nothing worse would happen as she bit her bottom lip while her tail attended to her own needs

Diavolo:  
Diavolo zeroed in on her tails movement faster than he knew she hoped he would. He grabbed it practically dropping Asmo before shoving his face into his sisters pussy. With Asmos ass in the air, Diavolo held his hip with his free hand while the other was holding Astas tail to push her hips to Asmos mouth. He suddenly thrust his long hard cock into the ass awaiting him, he knew with how active Asmo was he could handle him plunging in with little preparation.

Asmo:  
Asmo lapped at the wetness before him knowing the taste was infact Asta. The speed at which he gone from being upright to face down was dizzying. He heard Asta squeal as her tail was pulled and was about to offer some modicum of respite for her when the sudden forced penetration of his ass shunted his body forward.  
He caught Asta's thighs with his hands, pushing the wider and back opening her to his tongue. He barely had time to react to the larger demons cock entering him and cried out more in reflex than discomfort

Asta:  
Diavolo pinched her tail hard between his thumb and forefinger eliciting a pained squeak from her.  
The fact he shoved Asmo's face into her wetness was a small mercy. She knew Asmo wouldn't let her down and his lips and tongue went to work almost immediately.  
Until she looked up to thank her brother, only to see him ran his cock balls deep into Asmo's ass

Diavolo:  
Diavolo plants the hand that was on Asmos hip on his head to push it further into her pussy. His hand gripping her tail massages it while looking up to meet her eyes. "Good girl. You have been a little naughty, but I expected you to break out by now." He roughly thrusts his hips into Asmos, drowning in the tightness of his ass. It was a rare occasion that Diavolo has sex with a male, he would have to do it more often if it was always this tight.

Asmo:  
Being fucked roughly from behind by Diavolo with his face thrust into Asta's pussy was his ultimate wet dream. He pushed back against his Lord as the cock inside him hit his spot over and over. His aching erection begged for attention but being too caught up in cock and pussy juice it was neglected. His tongue forced it's way inside the sweetness of the Princess who in turn bucked against him giving him no way to escape even if he wanted to

Asta:  
"I-I couldn't get... free!"

Her brother towering over them both she watched as he plunged his cock deep into Asmo over and over. Having his face forced against her she writhed beneath them. Her tail twitched in Diavolo's grasp

"Please daddy.... give me my hands"

Desperate to ease the painfully looking erection of the avatar of lust she begged her brother between gasps and whines 

Diavolo:  
Diavolo enjoying his time decided to give mercy onto his sister. He glared at the hand bindings and they dissapeared allowing her to move. He was trusting that his sister was far enough in lust that she wouldn't lash out. He started out a slow rough pace, pulling all the way out to the tip before crashing back into him. He growled possessive with each thrust as he kept his eyes locked on his sisters. His eyes held a promise of doing the same to her soon.

Asmo:  
Each time he thought he would lose the feeling of the cock ravaging his asshole it crashed back into him, hitting his spot so hard he feared he would be unable to walk after. But Diavolo forbid he lose that feeling. The possessive growl from behind him let him know his body felt too good to leave alone, he was the avatar of lust after all.  
As Asta was freed, he felt more than saw her wriggle around to switch her position

Asta:  
Finally released she knew better than to launch an attack at her older brother and best friend.  
Still grinding against Asmo's tongue, she shuffled around still on her back but now she was under Asmo 69 style, precum caught her face everytime Diavolo thrust into her playmate.  
On the next time he drew back out she took Asmo's cock into her mouth, the force of the thrust back into him forced the avatar of lust deep into her throat, choking her.  
She didnt care, daddy had given her permission to play at last.  
She wrapped her legs around Asmo's head as he cried out, raising his head from her pussy at the feeling of being pleasured from both of the royal demons, her thighs locked his head in place squeezing, forcing him back to her sopping wet snatch

Diavolo:  
Diavolo raked his hand down Asmodeus back, his nails marking the smaller demon. He groaned as he thrusted and breathily moaned watching Asmos pale cock disappear into his sisters mouth. Diavolo used his other hand to jerk Astas legs open to give Asmo easier access. "Spread for him Princess." Taking in the situation he smirked. "You take me so well Asmo. I may need to make you my new toy."

Asmo:  
He cried out with body shuddering at the nails gouging his back and Asta's skilled mouth worked its magic on his cock he knew he was getting close.  
As the choke hold around his neck eased he knew the familiar giddy feeling of oxygen flooding the brain that in turn released enough endorphins to heighten pleasure. Regardless of knowing his own bodies limits he sucked hard on the princesses already swollen clit causing her to buck towards him as he drove his cock deeper into her throat with ever one of Diavolo's thrusts.

Asta:  
Losing what little control she had gained she gave herself over to the situation.  
Eagerly taking Asmo's cock to the point of wretching, her gag reflex wasn't strong at this angle. She forced her hips up off the bed to press her wetness back onto Asmo's face. She felt the tensing of his body and knew he wouldn't last much longer.  
She reached up and gripped his ball sack causing him to jolt. She wanted her turn with Daddy and she was getting impatient

Diavolo:  
Seeing his sister being so obedient was a rare sight indeed. His hands came around to tweak Asmodeus' nipples to stimulate him as much as possible. He wanted the Avatar of Lust to never be able to be with another without thinking of him. His dear sister would get similar treatment soon enough, he had pent of feelings for her as well as he was fesling himself build up. His thoughts of them both while fucking the tight hole had pushed him close. "Asta take care of my balls as well Princess. I am close and then it will be your turn."

Asmo:  
It wasn't just his Prince who was close. It was a rare thing for the paradigm of all things sexual to be pushed to the brink like this. Not even ruling over his succubus playmates had he felt so out of control. As Asta's nails grazed his sack he jerked and raised his head, biting down on the flesh of her thigh to stifle groan that begged to escape. At the next thrust from behind he couldn't hold himself back any longer. His hips jerked as his body was wracked with shudders. Throwing his head back he wanted to drive his cock into Asta's throat but that meant pulling away from the cock deep inside him.

Asta:  
Hearing that Daddy would bless her with his demonic dick she narrowed her eyes and concentrated at the job quite literally in hand. She reached back behind Asmo to the tanned ball sack, gripping it hard but not enough to hurt, rolling and massaging both of the guys balls with practiced skill. As Asmo's body juddered she dropped her hips slightly knowing he got bitey when he climaxed. Feeling the tell tale sting of his teeth against her thigh she shuffled further back to take all his cock, giving him the pleasure of being fucked from both front and behind fully.

Diavolo:  
Diavolo still working his fingers over one nipple, moved one hand to pull on Asmos hair and tug him up closer to him. His back now flat against Diavolos chest, he kept him low enough that his sister could still have her fun. He pulled Asmo into a deep and tongue filled kiss before moving to bite down on her shoulder and dig his teeth in as his hips slammed into him. Diavolo came without warning and kept up his brutal pace through pumping Asmo full of his Royal seed. Asta had brought him to his end simply with her added touch to his balls and as he came they tensed up, but not nearly drained.

Asmo:  
The sudden movement by being pulled against the larger demons chest followed by the claiming of his mouth tipped him over the edge and he shot his load deep into Asta's throat, knowing she wouldn't be able to swallow it all but in this position he was unable to pull out and shower her face like he normal would. The sting of teeth in the flesh of his shoulder made him hiss which turned into a squeal as the demon cock pulsed, blessing him with being filled by the sought after royal seed. His body tensed and shuddered, eyes rolling back into his head as his vision went white and he lost himself to his feelings

Asta:  
Knowing her touch would bring on her brothers climax she prepared herself as best as she could from this angle.  
The cock choking her engorged as Asmo released everything in one go. The princess swallowed what she could but being petite a large amount escaped her lips, flowing down her cheeks and chin as she released his sack while still keeping a firm grip on Daddy's knowing he would surely save some for her. As Diavolo came hard inside Asmo a small amount dribbled out of his stretched asshole, dripping onto her forehead. Watching her brother keeping up his brutal pace she gargled a strangled cum filled moan at the highly pornographic sight making her body writhe as she touched herself with the hand that released Asmo

Barbatos:  
Watching from his hiding place behind the false wall, seeing his young masters climax filling the younger demon heated his body. The punishment afforded to the object to his obsession was almost enough to bring him to the point of no return.  
No, he had to wait. He would hold out until it was her turn.  
Still, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the perfect view of her royal snatch, tanned face dripping in semen, if only it could be him. One day.... one day he would claim her as his own

Diavolo:  
Diavolo coming down from his high of climax slightly, gently pulled out of Asmo before assisting him with moving to lay down. Her chuckled darkly at the sight before him while his cock hardened abnormally fast, his hand coming down to stroke it. "Show me how you want me to take you dear sister."


End file.
